Multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) antenna devices multiply the capacity of a radio link using multiple transmission and receiving antennas to exploit multipath propagation. MIMO has become an essential element of wireless communication standards including IEEE 802.11n (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.11ac (Wi-Fi), 4G LTE, and 5G, among others. MIMO can also be applied to power-line communication.